


Eating is important for ones health

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cuddles, Depression, Eating Disorder, Exhaustion, Fluff and Angst, Haphephobia, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical exaustion, Multi, Near Death, PTSD Sans, Poly, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sans Has Issues, Sans has Haphephobia, and he doesn't want help, sans has depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Basically: Comic tried to starve himself to death one too many times and now he kind of forgets it if he isn't reminded of it.Note: Very closely after the three of them started their poly relaionship.





	Eating is important for ones health

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy!

"comic?" A quiet voice asked, breaking through Comic's exhausted haze. His soul gave a painful twinge and he rolled over, burying his face in the pillow. What was wrong with his soul? Why was he so exhausted?

"come on, coms. stop being lazy and get up." Red insisted, shaking Comic's shoulder. The taller skeleton let out a low groan and felt consciousness slip away.

"comic?" Red asked hesitantly, somehow aware that Comic had lost consciousness. He quickly ran a check over the sleeping skeleton, confusion turning to worry and fear for his newfound partner when he saw his HP.

0.02

"bOSS!!" Red shouted as loud as he could, afraid that Comic would dust if he were to leave his side. Edge walked into the room seconds later, wondering what the commotion was about.

"check him!" Red demanded, his voice shaking with anxiety. Edge did it without questioning and froze up when he saw the small skeleton's stats.

"Visible injuries?" Edge asked, mentally going through the set of questions he'd have to ask to find out why Comic's HP was so low. Red shook his head.

"Depression?" Edge queried, already knowing the dreadful answer. Red gave a short nod, visibly pained by the mere thought of their partner's mindset.

"Has he eaten enough lately?" Edge asked the final question, feeling dread creep into his soul as he thought back and noticed that Comic had been absent from any kind of meal they had for... weeks.

"i-i don't think so.." Red voiced anxiously, confirming his suspicions. Edge stood up quickly and walked to the door to head towards the kitchen but stopped in the doorway.

"Keep him stable." Edge requested, not daring to look at his two soulmates. Red nodded, caressing Comic's cheek bone gently. The tallest skeleton departed, leaving the two smaller skeletons alone. Red chose exactly that moment to break down. It wasn't fair! He only just found his second soulmate and now he's about to loose him again?! Big, fat tears rolled down his cheek bones, dripping onto Comic. The slightly taller skeleton opened his eye sockets and managed a weak, sad smile.

"hey... d-don't cry. it's fine." Comic whispered, his voice cracking mid-sentece. He raised his hands to weakly wipe away Red's tears. The shorter skeleton grasped them tightly, staring into his eye sockets deeply.

"s-stop saying that." Red voiced weakly, not able to keep in his sobs. Comic frowned, grasping his hands supportively.

"stop saying e-everything's alright when it clearly isn't!" Red shouted, startling Comic into retreating a bit but he kept a firm hold on the smaller's hands, trying his damnedest to get his weak self to support his soulmate.

"s-sorry. it's really okay though. i just forgot to eat again." Comic said, brushing off being near death as nothing.

"we're worried about you, comic." Red explained, reaching out to caress Comic's skull. The taller flinched as if he had been burned and closed his eye sockets tightly, tears pricking at their corners. He didn't even know what he was upset about anymore, the physical contact or Red's words. He was shivering profusely, his magic fighting to keep his body together. He was about to fall apart but when was he not about to fall apart? Comic chuckled weakly at the irony, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

"comic?" Red asked worriedly. Comic shot him a smile. His bones started to rattle with the intensity of his shivers and he was about to lay down again when the door opened and Edge came in with a plate of spaghetti. Comic heard his non-existent stomach growl loudly and flushed brightly, hiding his face behind his hands. The tallest skeleton frowned worriedly and he quickly walked over, shoving the plate into the smaller's hands, urging him to eat. Comic felt his magic levels rise with every bite he took and soon he was all done and handed the plate back to Edge who promptly put it on the bedside table, eyeing him worriedly. Comic noticed his magic stabilised but he still felt exhausted. He felt his eye sockets droop and looked at his lovers tiredly.

"Do you need anything else?" Edge asked carefully, already planning ahead how to improve Comic's diet plan. He would make some chicken broth for dinner later that day and closely monitor his lover that he ate every last bit of it. The small skeleton in question blinked at him exhaustedly, the black lines under his eye sockets looking like streaks of coal. Appearantly Red noticed too and he pushed Comic back into a sleeping position and laid down at his right side, careful not to move too close. The skeleton yawned and pulled the smaller a bit closer, keeping a firm hold of his hands. Edge sat down on the bed and pulled the covers over his two small lovers.

"thanks.... i'm.. okay..." Comic murmured, closing his eye sockets. Edge gave each of them a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room to let the two small skeletons sleep in peace. It was only forenoon but he was sure the two would sleep for a long while.

"i love you.." Red mumbled sleepily, before slowly relaxing, falling asleep. Comic smiled. He still couldn't grasp such a foreign concept. Love. He had never experienced it before and felt anxious about saying that he loved his soulmates. He felt a warm, happy, tingly feeling whenever he was with them. Was it love or... And there he went again, wasting all the time he could sleep. He forced himself to concentrate on Red's breathing and felt his mind haze over before he nodded off.

**Author's Note:**

> That feeling is called love, you numbskull (Comic)!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment. I really love comments. Even if you think your comment is stupid please send it. There is no such thing as a stupid comment (except if it's hate). 
> 
> Have a nice day! ^^


End file.
